


Breakfast is Served (Mostly)

by ScribbleWriting65



Series: Shadows [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: 3 chefs, 2 patrons, 1 meal. What could go wrong?





	Breakfast is Served (Mostly)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is my latest work for my Shadows series! As I don't know much about the specifics of pregnancy, please don't be afraid to tell me if something feels off in this story. Otherwise, tell me what you think, and have a good day!

_Bump bump, bump bump._

“5 more minutes, baby?”

The child wanted none of it, kicking even more, completely rousing Dot from her slumber. Along with the kicks, her stomach grumbled, waking her bedmate.

“Sounds like you two are hungry. I’ll get something whipped up. Stay here.” Slim said with a slow kiss to Dot’s cheek.

“I can cook myself, you know. I’m still able to do things, even with the little one being feisty.”  
“I know,” Slim said with a smirk, “But I want to do this. I’ll be back.”  
“Shade, Firefly, help me out.” Dot sarcastically begged.

“Sorry sweetheart, but Lover Boy here’s right.” The shadow emerged from the wall with a tired smirk on his face. “Besides,” he whispered into her ear, “I’m feeling famished myself, so I need some grub that won’t be as black as, well, me.”  
Dot softly snickered. “Only if you get me some of the chocolate strawberries Slim hid in the fridge.”  
“Deal.”

“Come on Shade. You don’t want to be at the wrath of a tired and pregnant Dot, do you?” Slim called out. This caused the shadow to softly gulp and Dot to laugh more, with Firefly also joining in on the giggles. The shadow simply grunted before joining his host and rival.

Slim walked down the stairs and turned on the kitchen lights with a yawn. The kitchen itself was fairly large, with wide countertops, large appliances, and a decently sized island in the center of the room. Slim opened the fridge and examined its contents, deciding to make his wife a simple breakfast of eggs, toast and bacon. Firefly grabbed the bacon from the freezer, licking his lips, while Shade grabbed some dishes and a pan. With Slim grabbing a spatula, they were ready to begin cooking.

“Alright Shade, fire up the stove.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” He turned the appliance on with a yawn. Firefly watched with interest as Slim started cracking the eggs into a bowl, licking his lips at the possibilities as he popped in two pieces of bread into the toaster.

“Firefly, can you get out the peanut butter?”  
“Sure thing, where is it?”  
“Top right cabinet, closest to the fridge.”  
“Gotcha.”

The sentient light opened said cabinet, only to run into a problem. He could see the peanut butter, but it was buried in the back behind multiple containers, with some of the bigger ones being at the forefront.

“Who last organized this thing?”  
“I didn’t touch it. Shade, did you do something again?”  
The shadow threw up his hands. “Hey, don’t look at me! Just do your speck act, Sparky, and quit your whining.”  
“Alright, Mr. Grinch.” Firefly shrunk himself and flew to his prize, slightly shaking the other jars as he got out with the item in tow.

“Shade, can you get out the orange juice?” Slim asked.  
“I’m on it.”

Shade grabbed the juice from the fridge but was hasty. As he lifted up the container, a nearby carton of coffee creamer fell onto the floor, spilling its contents.

“Slim, get me a towel and get over here!” Shade said with a groan.  
“What have I told you before, man? You gotta take it easy!”  
“Hey, it looked like a quick grab-and-run, so I took it. And you can shut your mouth, Sparky!”

Firefly was snickering in the background, enjoying seeing his counterpart get chewed out. However, the amusement vanished as the living light looked at the stove, seeing the eggs start to blacken.

“Slim, help!” With a groan, the called cook ran up to attempt to preserve the eggs. He swiftly moved to shut down the stove but was caught off guard by the smoke alarm going off, causing all three of them to cover their ears. Shade roared out his annoyance as he rose to the ceiling, swiftly pulling out the batteries to the infernal contraption.

Firefly rushed over as fast as he could to shut off the stove, but the damage had already been done. The eggs were scattered with burn marks, looking like tar in some places.

“Slim, what are we gonna do now?”  
Slim saw the food and grimaced, but still managed to salvage a few scraps of egg onto a plate. Both Shade and Firefly were silent as he worked, seeing his eyes slightly darken in color. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, his eyes returning to their normal hazel color.

“We’ll make do with what we have. Shade, get out some yogurt. Firefly, can you get us some fruit?”

The two co-chefs nodded as they went to work. Shade got out a bowl of yogurt while also managing to sneak some chocolate strawberries into his pocket for Dot and himself. Firefly managed to find some bananas and started to slice them, putting the pieces into the yogurt. Slim saw that the toast had finished and put it on the plate, spreading an ample amount of peanut butter, as Dot loved it even more during her pregnancy than she did normally. With all foods gathered, the three stepped back and looked at their work.

“Y’know, all things considered, at least it looks edible.”  
“Hey, I think we did a pretty good job on this. What do you think Slim?”  
The host shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, we definitely could have done better if SOMEONE had been more careful.” He gave a sarcastic glare to Shade who simply rolled his eyes. “But I do think that Dot will like this.”

“It looks good to me, especially after all the noise you three have been making.”

The three turned around and saw the woman in question, leaning on the nearby wall trying to holding in her laughter. All three scratched the backs of their heads, causing Dot to lose her grip and become lost in hysterics. She walked over and gave them all kisses before walking over to the table, Slim quickly snapping out of his stupor to help her sit.

“I may be less mobile than normal, but I can do this myself, hun.”  
“Lucky for you, I’m your waiter,” Slim said with a wink, “and your food will be here in a moment.”

Dot simply laughed as Slim brought her food, Shade and Firefly close behind with Shade whispering a “dumbass” as they approached. Slim sat and watched Dot as she ate, who slightly jumped when she felt something poke her leg. It was Shade, who slipped her a handful of strawberries with a smirk and wink, and Dot thanked him with a thumbs-up under the table.

With her meal completed, Dot contentedly rubbed her stomach.

“I take it you two liked it?”  
“Yep, not bad, Master Chefs.”  
“Thanks, Dot!”  
“You can thank me for making sure these two didn’t burn the house down, or lose our hearing.”

Slim simply threw Shade a questioning glance as the family laughed. Slim rose to make himself his own breakfast, starting to sing as he gathered his items. Dot stayed at the table, admiring her lover’s voice and care for her. Even Shade and Firefly started to sing, making Dot smile all the wider. ‘What a couple of oddballs we have, eh little one?’ she thought contentedly as she rubbed her stomach. They always put her first, even with their different personalities. It may not be normal, but Dot wouldn’t have her family any other way.


End file.
